A potential cause of head injuries in vehicle collisions, particularly when a collision includes an oblique impact, is a rotation of a vehicle occupant's head. For example, vehicles traveling in opposite directions may collide at an angle, striking each other on a driver's side of a target vehicle. In this scenario, an occupant in a passenger-side seat of the target vehicle may experience head rotation, that consequently may induce head injury, as the occupant's head strikes a passenger airbag and rolls toward the driver's side of the vehicle. Present passenger airbags may not be problematic with head rotation in a direct head-on collision. However, present passenger airbags have deficiencies with respect to their ability to minimize head rotation and head injury in oblique collisions.